


Dog-pawns

by Kayndred



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unconventional Families, Vaguely wolf's rain-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/Kayndred
Summary: Reisi needs to stop collecting strays.





	Dog-pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 18, 2015  
> Just moving stuff over from tumblr

Suoh is an accident, but then everything with Suoh is an accident, the sort of spur of the moment, hot and sparkling like a firecracker impulse that Reisi will try to trim from himself in later years, cut away like the delicate branches of the bonsai. 

But Suoh stays, the first of what will turn into (thank you, Seri) a veritable pack.

This is not initially Reisi’s intent, but it serves its purpose.

–

The second is Fushimi, spitting and snarling and bristling while he bleeds, dragging himself to Reisi’s doorway in the rain. He growls when Reisi grabs him by his scruff and drags him inside, but it’s more token than not - his body is limp, and he turns his nose into Reisi’s shin when he brings him to the couch.

Suoh appears at the disturbance, ears forward and tail down, cautious. Fushimi snaps at him, weak and wary, but Suoh’s patience is short on a good day, and he takes Fushimi’s muzzle between his teeth with an efficient twist of his head. He’s silent - Suoh rarely makes noise as anything but a man - but Fushimi’s whimpers die down immediately.

He doesn’t sit with Reisi while he cleans and bandages Fushimi, but he doesn’t leave either. Reisi watches him from the corner of his eye, Suoh’s ears angled forward, toward the door.

No one else comes that night.

–

“She’s little.”

“She’s still hunden, and you’ve got your hands full keeping Fushimi from killing himself on Suoh’s teeth.”

“You’ve got Yukizome and Hyuuga, as well, though. And the cat.”

“It’ll be better than whatever will happen at yours.”

“You’re incredible, Awashima.”

“I’m aware.”

–

Yatogami is another accident, only he doesn’t come to Reisi - Reisi finds him.

He’s sitting on the steps of a shrine, poised and silent, eyes turned toward something Reisi is sure no one else can see. 

“Black Dog.” He says in their tongue, soft, waiting. 

 _Blue Wolf_. Equally soft. Lost.

“Where is your Lord?” He asks, turning more fully to face him. 

 _Dead._  Acceptance, loss, hurt.  _Taken, in the winter._

Awashima will kill him. 

“Will you accept a new Lord, Black Dog?”

The dog’s eyes turn to his with such deliberation Reisi thinks he might be dying too, but when the Black Dog’s eyes focus there is an intensity, a  _wonder_  in them that makes Reisi’s heart hurt.

_Will you accept this Black Dog?_

Reisi holds out his hand and bows, and the paw pressed to his palm is warm.

Yatogami is another accident, but he is one that cooks and cleans, even if he is terribly polite about it - and a little weird about poetry. 

–

Suoh brings around Kusanagi, blond-red and slinky. Reisi doesn’t mind, particularly - Suoh goes out to meet him at the border of the lands, right by the road, and they smoke together. Suoh doesn’t leave the estate that often, and he’s not surprised that he would find someone to bring him news. 

 _The strawberry makes Suoh smell like trash_ , Fushimi complains, sitting at Yatogami’s feet while he makes lunch. 

“Unkind words are best left unspoken in the company of kind ears, Saruhiko.” Yatogami says, tapping his nose with the handle of the ladle. “If you are going to air grievances, take them to the garden. The flowers will enjoy your sniping more than my fish.”

_Kuro -_

“No!” Yatogami says, crisp and light. “Your foul words sour my kitchen. If you want to eat, you’ll speak ill elsewhere.”

Fushimi sighs, flicks his ears back and whines in contrition, or as close as he can get, and settles at Yatogami’s feet.

–

“Keep him  _away from me!_ ” Fushimi snaps, turning away from the red dog at the gate. Suoh is standing just in front of him, just inside the boundary line. Yatogami has his hands on Fushimi’s shoulders, looking over his shoulder at Reisi, Suoh, and the red dog. “I don’t want to see him today.” 

 _Don’t be an ass Saruhiko!_  the red dog yells, bristling. 

But Fushimi just grabs Yatogami and drags him back inside. 

–

“He’ll come around, squirt.” Mikoto says, leaning back against the pillar that demarcates the drive way, cigarette in hand. Yata snarls, pacing, hands in his hair. 

“He’s such an ass!” 

Mikoto lets him vent, smoke slipping through his lips. You can’t fix pack with words - actions are what matter. 

Sucks Reisi doesn’t know how to communicate at all. Jerk.

–

Maybe in other packs they only have one color Wolf, one color Dog. Kuroh’s never been in a traditional pack - he doesn’t know what that’s like. 

He looks at the Blue Wolf, nose tucked into the Red Wolf’s scruff and tails overlapping, snoring quietly in the night. He thinks of Lady Seri Blue Dog, and the red dog girl she brings by to see the Red Wolf. He thinks of Fushimi, stretched out by his side, hands tucked around his waist, and the red dog boy who comes by every day to yell obscenities from outside their borders. He eats whatever Kuroh gives  him and never asks about why a black dog doesn’t go with the white wolf Reisi has told him of.

Kuroh scratches behind one of Saruhiko’s ears and turns a page in his book, waiting for sleep.


End file.
